


【海赫】浓情蜜意

by innocent0714



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent0714/pseuds/innocent0714





	【海赫】浓情蜜意

1.  
车窗外浓重的夜色以及两排座前的昌洙，还有即将要到达的某个采访现场，都无法让车内李赫宰和李东海停止恋人之间的小暧昧。  
东海撩起李赫宰的毛衣，轻轻的用中指磨蹭着对方光滑的背部皮肤，手法介于无意与撩拨之间，向赫宰传递着淡淡的、刚刚抑制住的情欲。  
李赫宰的耳后还因为刚刚东海的突然靠近稍稍发红，尾椎骨到脖颈的一段地带都因为这似有若无的触摸而发麻，他的脑子发紧，一时有些混乱。  
我到底是怎么变得那么敏感的呢？  
除了这个问题，他此时此刻想的更多。  
2.  
李赫宰想起来的是十二岁的时候，同班的学生拿了黄色光碟，拉了包括李赫宰在内的几个男生一起去偏僻人少的体育器材室看。  
看的时候并没有太大的感觉，大家还都骂那位同学拿的AV一点都不辣。  
然而回到家后躺在床上的赫宰，却猛地想起来那段影像，片中啧啧作响的亲吻和交缠的难舍难分的肉体，却让刚刚发育的男孩的身体，莫名其妙的发热。  
当他终于入眠却做了一个不长不短的春梦，他梦到肌肤相触如同两片丝绸轻擦，浓重深切的吻仿若醇酒醉人，他甚至梦到对方打开他的双腿，舔舐他的下身，他迫切的想要将自己的阴茎捣进对方的口腔却怎么也进不去，他被不能进入尽情释放和对方头发在他幼嫩大腿内部蹭着的感觉弄得发狂，却无计可施。  
李赫宰猛地醒来，看着头顶空空的天花板，在黑夜里瞪大了眼睛，他轻轻喘着气，嘴里干涩无比，稍稍夹腿就能感到腿间的湿腻，甚至大腿还在微微颤抖。他不可抑制的伸手抓住自己的阴茎，回想着梦中缠绵动人的场景，手上的速度也越来越快，自渎的羞耻很快被情欲淹没成更为广袤的快感，最终他清楚的听到自己的呻吟，并射了出来。  
他渐渐冷静，想起来最近看的《海边的卡夫卡》似乎有相似的情节——春梦，醒来自慰。可是书中的人物是在梦中与自己的爱人交合，而自己却无法想起梦中那人的脸，甚至男女都很模糊。  
跟爱人做爱是什么味道呢。那是那天晚上李赫宰再次入眠前最后想到的问题。  
3.  
李赫宰扭头亲了亲东海的下颚，看着他美丽的双眼。  
车内的动作还没有停止，东海的手移到了赫宰的腰间，虚虚的抚着，他害怕亲吻的过于深入会发出“bo”的声音被昌洙听到，因而只是拿唇与舌蹭对方的嘴唇，感受赫宰刻意轻浅的呼吸。  
李东海甚至大胆的将手放在了李赫宰的胯间，轻轻的抚摸着那一团已经有了硬度的凸起。  
其实不必那么急迫，他们的人生还有很长，他们的爱情也足够深切，可是李东海总是觉得，没能互相表明心迹的日子里，错过太多。  
4.  
确实错过太多。  
在不能随心所欲亲吻拥抱的日子里，李东海只能在摄像头前，用近乎孩子气的任性夺取李赫宰的更多的关注，将自己的心意编织成美好的情话在万人之前向他诉说，黏他告诉他自己的一切。  
然而有时冷漠而又很少表情达意的李赫宰总是令人沮丧。  
他甚至希望自己真的是一只虎，用巨爪按住李赫宰使他动弹不得，让他求饶哭泣不已，将他束缚在自己浓密坚硬的毛中。  
或者直接将他撕碎，一点一点吃入腹中，从此血肉相连永不分离。  
他对他，有深不见底无人可知的欲望和占有欲。  
他清楚的记得某次李赫宰在他的床上睡了一下午，当他晚上躺到床上闻到那股熟悉迷人的味道时，几乎兴奋的全身战栗。  
他唾弃没有出息的自己，同时也无法抵挡这不算诱惑的诱惑，他没有用手自慰，而是翻身把肉刃紧贴床单，他知道他们身高相差无几，他的欲望紧紧挨着的便是赫几小时前臀部相贴的地方，他缓慢而克制的上下动了起来，激动的发泄着自己肮脏而又心酸的欲望。  
高潮来临时刻他迷迷糊糊抬起头看到自己床头相框dne的合照，李赫宰站在他的身边，笑的纯净而可爱，这样不设防的模样使他有种迫切的想要将其压在身下狠日的愿望。  
在这样的愿望中，他快速的射了满床。  
5.  
李赫宰不能抵抗李东海的抚摸，他感到身下的热度正在飞快的聚集，两腿微微打开，可是他实在太过羞耻——昌洙正在前面，他用牙齿咬着下唇，左手捂住嘴巴，竟然愣是一声呻吟也没有发出。  
李东海静静的看着他渐渐动情的模样，目光悠远深沉，手下有技巧的抚摸着，同时将自己雪白的衬衣角送到李赫宰的右手里，让他抓着。  
他覆在嘴巴上的白皙优美的手指，微微眯着的丹凤眼，如天鹅般的脖颈和滑动的喉结上的汗珠，对于李东海来说都是致命的，这些组合起来的李赫宰，让他觉得六句我爱你根本不够。  
6.  
李东海想起昨晚，他钻进李赫宰的被窝，强硬的脱去他的上衣，李赫宰纤细的胳膊环住他的脖子，两个人在那一刻四目相对。  
他们在一起后试过无数种做爱的方式，李赫宰跨坐在他身上，轻柔的上下摇动；或者他挤进他的双腿，让他张开到极致，狂烈的撞击；无意或者故意的束缚他的双手，只凭后面将他操射；甚至在无人的后台休息室，伸出一根指头要求他为突然欲望飞升的自己口交。  
昨晚的酒店有一个大大的镜子，在床尾可以看到，他清楚的记得他把李赫宰从床头干到床尾后，赫无意的看到镜中东海与自己交合的泥泞的地方，以及自己渗出泪的眼角和潮红，赫似乎难堪的捂住了脸，而他却强硬的掰开他的手，逼迫他看自己的身心被对方占有。  
这样纵然残忍，可是很容易令东海满足，他希望赫宰永远记得这一切。  
7.  
车内，李赫宰最终射到了自己的内裤中，他的嘴唇也被咬出了血，欲望退却他几乎瘫软，头靠在东海的肩膀上，想要骂这个不分场合的家伙一句。  
却听到东海轻声说：“我好爱你。”  
李赫宰瞬间软了下去，轻轻握住李东海的手指，嘟嘟囔囔的说自己也是。  
他抬起头舔舔李东海的嘴角，突然就明白了和爱人做爱的味道。  
呐，原来是草莓味的呀。


End file.
